


Secret Entanglements

by AboutBatman (MistyDawn), Leo_Our_Queen



Series: Superbat Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blue Kryptonite, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapping, M/M, Superbat Week 2020, Villain Bruce Wayne, enemies to lovers but they are still enemies, the Justice League are just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/AboutBatman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen
Summary: “Bruce.”Batman smiled, happy to play the game. “Tut tut tut. What have I said about names in the field?” He sauntered around the table, circling like a vulture. “That’s not very professional now, is it?Clark.”“What have you done? Why are you doing this?”“So many questions. So many demands.” Batman stopped his circling to trail a clawed finger over the restraint around Superman’s left wrist. “Has my little kryptonite trick really riled you up that much?”A villainous Batman and a heroic Superman continue to deny their true feelings for one another.Superbat Week 2020: Day 3- Kidnapping
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851754
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Secret Entanglements

**Author's Note:**

> For Superbat week day 3: Kidnapping
> 
> Many thanks to our beta [Lucky_Charlie_Tango526](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Charlie_Tango526/pseuds/Lucky_Charlie_Tango526)

Diana was angry. Her fists were clenched tight at her sides and her lips pinched in a thin line. She was angrier than she had been in a long time. Angrier than she had been in _decades_.

"Diana—"

"No, Arthur." She interrupted. "How could this have happened? He's _Superman_."

"Most likely an ambush."

All eyes turned to look at J'onn, who was typing away at the Watchtower computer. “Flash and myself found traces of blue kryptonite at the scene. The presence of kryptonite probably took him by surprise.”

Diana grounded her teeth together at hearing this and looked around the table at the stern faces. "We have to get him back."

When her fellow teammates had called an emergency meeting, Diana had swiftly stopped what she was doing to respond. Entering the Watchtower that morning, she had learned that their leader had been kidnapped around dusk. Frustratingly, they were still trying to track him down using evidence that had been gathered from the scene.

After some thorough investigation, they concluded that Superman was kidnapped by an evil genius that somehow understood his one weakness; kryptonite. The League knew all about the different types of kryptonite and how each one impacted their leader, and that blue was the rarest and hardest to obtain. How the villain even had the knowledge to find said kyrptonite and gather so much, was incomprehensible. They did know however, that they needed to act soon, because while under the effects of the blue kryptonite, Kal would be susceptible to whatever torture the villain subjected him to.

"Does anyone know where they could possibly be holding Superman?" Green Lantern asked.

"That's the mysterious thing." J'onn transferred the information from the computer to a hologram in the center of the league table. Everyone watched as the hologram formed a giant map with various pinned locations. "The kryptonite fragments seem to have been scattered in different locations, almost as if-"

"This monster was purposely trying to throw us off." Cyborg finished for him. "Damnit, they obviously knew we were going to look for him and have tried to make this as difficult as possible."

“This is ridiculous, they’ve turned this into some kind of sadistic Superman scavenger hunt!” Barry said.

J'onn continued. "The positive side is that although the fragments are nearly microscopic, they’ve created a trail of some sort."

"We need to split up." Diana stated. "The longer we wait, the more likely something bad will happen to Superman."

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

"So, what's the plan?”

* * *

Clark woke up groggily, which in itself, was a worrisome thought. He was Superman, a paragon of Kryptonian biology, and usually it took immense force to make him break a sweat, never mind knock him out cold. He managed to tilt his head up and found that he was in a large domed room. He was still in his Superman uniform, laid out on a cold metal table and restrained with thick metal bands around each limb.

“Hello?” His question echoed in the empty room, but he received no answer. Clark moved his arms upward, expecting his super strength to cut through the metal restraints but instead he only managed to press his wrists further into the unforgiving alloy. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and tried to move his legs, receiving the same results. Clark tried to study the metal but was surprised when his X-Ray vision failed to work.

“What is going on?” He mumbled to himself.

“Blue kryptonite.” A familiar voice echoed. “It has drained your powers and made you into something akin to the weak little humans you like to protect so much.”

Clark looked frantically around the room in an attempt to find the source of the noise. But, lacking his usually superior vision, he was unable to see the man bathed in shadows. “Show yourself.”

He heard a rustle of fabric and then one of the shadows parted from the wall and stepped into the low light.

Batman.

The super villain that terrorised Gotham. Clark had heard the whispers on the streets. Whispers of a bat shaped demon that killed all that opposed him. He was said to rule the underworld, creeping out from his lair at nightfall to wreak havoc among the criminals.

He moved closer, seeming to drift along the floor rather than walk, and came further into view. Had Superman not already known the man, he would think the rumours were true, that the Batman really was a demon sent to be judge, jury and executioner to the guilty. But he had seen the man under the mask bleed. He himself had made the man bleed. He had watched as bruises bloomed and blood welled, but the man always came back for more like an unruly weed. He was always ready to fight the League, always ready to cross the lines they refused to cross and Clark feared one day his crusade would kill him.

“Bruce.”

Batman smiled, happy to play the game. “Tut tut tut. What have I said about names in the field?” He sauntered around the table, circling like a vulture. “That’s not very professional now, is it? _Clark_.”

“What have you done? Why are you doing this?”

“So many questions. So many demands.” Batman stopped his circling to trail a clawed finger over the restraint around Superman’s left wrist. “Has my little kryptonite trick really riled you up that much?”

Clark ground his teeth at Bruce's actions, "Knock it off. Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you be going into your villainous monologue right about now?"

A sinister grin spread across Batman’s face as he got closer into Clark's personal space, "You're getting pretty damn bold Boy Scout." He placed a clawed finger under his chin to tilt his head up. "You should remember the kryptonite surrounding this entire building."

Clark gulped audibly as he felt Batman's talon slide from his chin and leave a long red line down his throat to his chest. "Bruce. Sto—"

Batman put his other hand over his mouth. "As much as I love to hear my name from your pretty mouth, you need to shut it unless you want this to turn ugly."

Clark shook Batman's gloved hand from his face before glaring into his white cowl covered eyes. "What are you planning? You're playing a dangerous game. You know the League is going to be here any second and when they do—"

"Oh _please_." Batman scoffed. "After following my obvious _clues,_ your so-called Justice League will only find abandoned and obscure fake holding sites."

Batman stood, his full height towering over Clark, as if the Grim reaper himself were in front of him. He began to stalk around Clark while kicking into view a stash of illuminating blue kryptonite. "Besides, you're merely a means to an end. A distraction if you will. While they're busy looking for you, my Robin’s are setting my real plan into motion."

Clark let the villain’s words sink in, "The boys," he whispered.

Everyone knew all about Batman and his damn Robins. They were young boys and some of the most skilled and quietest thieves to come across. Not to mention their agility and fighting style was enough to leave a trail of bodies behind them.

One particular Robin was known for being an exceptionally skilled killer.

“By now they’ve already infiltrated Star Labs, while your league of superheroes have been too preoccupied with finding you to even notice.”

"No!" Clark exploded, jerking against his restraints. "You told me before there was going to be no more people getting hurt!"

Batman paused and looked over to Clark. "You calling me a liar now?" He let out a fake laugh. "I guess that's what you get for trusting a _monster_."

"What?" Clark was taken aback. "No, you're not…you said that-"

Batman stalked toward him once more, his entire body moving like a cat toward its prey. His steps echoed around the building as he lowered his cowl and leaned down to Clark's face. "You just want me to be so good like you, don't you, _Clark_?"

“Bruce, you could do so much good if you came with me. If you focused your abilities and joined the Justice league.”

Bruce scoffed. “Not all of us are born righteous and strong. Not all of us are born to stand in the sun. Some of us are born from pain and sacrifice, destined to work from the shadows.” Bruce looked deep into Clark’s eyes. “I don’t live for the public image, _Superman._ I don’t care what the people think of me. I do what has to be done, no matter what the cost.”

“It doesn’t need to be like that. Come with me, please. Give the sun a chance.”

Something flickered behind Bruce’s eyes for the barest hint of a second before being forcibly buried again. Clark would have called it sadness, or some sort of vast longing, if it hadn't been for the mischievous lift of the man’s lips that replaced it a moment later.

Clark gulped as Bruce climbed up onto the table and straddled him. Batman leaned down so their faces were inches apart. “You would like that wouldn’t you? If I became part of your merry little band of heros? You would like it, just so you can keep a close eye on me.” He reached a hand forward and wrapped Clark’s curl around his finger. “So, that you could keep me under your thumb and turn me into a goody-goody like you? So that you could _personally_ punish me if I ever stepped out of line?”

“N..No, you know that’s not what I want.” Clark stammered.

Batman pressed his knee in between Clark's legs. “I don’t believe you.” He sing-songed.

Clark gulped. “You have to believe me. I just...I…” He looked up, very aware that Bruce’s face was inches from his own.

"I bet you want me to just surrender to you and give up my life, the boys, and—"

"That’s not what I meant." Clark nearly whimpered out as Bruce ran his hand down his chest, moving it dangerously close to his groin. “Stop, Bruce, we shouldn’t be doing this here.”

Batman moved to the side of his neck, grazing his teeth along the pulse point before tilting his lips up in a smile. "You love this. The thought of letting go and being..." He paused and laughed, “... _Bad_ with me always did turn you on.”

"Don't. What if the League comes and finds us like this?" Clark could feel himself growing harder, he desperately wanted to grind against the demon look-alike on top of him.

“What if? Would you like that? If they finally caught us like this?” Bruce teased. He chuckled lowly before he licked the outer shell of his ear. "You just want to control me."

"N-No. Dammit, Bruce, I want us to finally have a chance to be together." Clark's voice echoed in the empty building.

Batman stilled. He leaned up and looked down at the open emotion on Clark's face.

“We can never be together.” He sounded almost rueful as he ran a hand through Clark’s hair. “Just as the sun cannot be with the moon.” Bruce kissed him, it was fleeting, just the barest graze of lips on lips. Then he rolled off him in one swift movement and put his cowl back in place.

Clark watched Batman make his retreat and didn't want him to go just yet. "B, wait!"

Batman paused and barely glanced over his shoulder. "I need to leave."

"I know you do. But, I just have to know… Why the blue kryptonite? I’ve seen you carrying around green."

Batman didn't bother looking back at Clark when he answered quietly. "I couldn't bear it if I ever hurt you, Clark. It would destroy me."

Clark swallowed the painful tightness in his throat and blinked back tears, biting his lower lip before saying. “So, I get no say in this at all? Do you think I like the idea of you being hurt, or being sent away?” He asked angrily.

"I refuse to taint you, Clark. You're a beacon of hope in this cruel and dirty world. I won't allow you to be tarnished by the deeds committed by Batman."

Clark clenched his eyes shut, and inhaled deeply. "Bruce, you promised-"

"I know, Clark. I won't hurt anyone."

Superman nodded his head and watched Batman turn to leave once more.

“Goodbye, Superman.” He shot a grapple onto the roof. “Until next time.” Then with a wink and an assured promise, he swung away.

* * *

“Flash, perimeter check.” Wonder Woman ordered over the comms.

A few seconds later he answered. “The outside is clear. No sign of any traps or guards.”

“This is too suspicious.” Green Lantern landed beside Wonder Woman. “Someone has the means to kidnap Superman, and then they just leave him unguarded like this?”

Flash appeared next to them in a blur. “This stinks of a trap.”

Diana nodded in agreement. “I do not pretend to understand the mind of a villain. Alas, even if it is a trap, we must save our teammate.”

Martian Manhunter materialised beside the huddle. “I sense only one lifeform inside.”

“Superman?” Barry asked.

The Martian turned to regard the derelict observatory behind them. He closed his red eyes to focus his senses. “Yes. Unharmed as far as I can tell.”

“Should we wait for Aquaman and Cyborg?”

Diana mulled over their options, they had needed to split up into teams of two to investigate each possible location. It had already taken them over twenty-four hours to check most of the other sites. When Martian Manhunter had reported the odd lack of security at their current site, they had called the other teams together. Unfortunately, Aquaman and Cyborg had been in the arctic.

“No. We’ve already taken too long.” Diana shifted from her crouched position. “Flash and Martian Manhunter, monitor the perimeter. If this is a trap, I want to be prepared. Green Lantern, you’re with me.”

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern moved forward; Diana with her shield up and Hal with his ring forward already scanning for threats. They moved to the main entrance of the building and shared a wary glance as they found the door was unlocked.

“Ladies first.” Hal motioned forward.

Diana smirked. “My pleasure.”

Inside was just as drab as the outside. It was an abandoned observatory which sat atop a lonely hill. There was a small town nearby, but other than that, there was nothing of consequence in the surrounding terrain.

Hal scanned the cracked and peeling walls. “Still no sign of any security measures.”

Wonder Woman nodded and moved forward. “Stay alert.”

There was a small set of rickety stairs leading to a single rusted door. Diana kicked it down and got into a defense position, expecting a trap to spring or even a combatant to jump at her. But there was nothing, only the gutted deck of the observatory. She moved swiftly through the doorway before signaling Green Lantern to follow.

The main deck was a large hollow room with a distinct curved ceiling. Most of the equipment, including the telescope, had been removed some time ago, but there seemed to be a metal table in its place. The table was angled up and faced the shutter doors in the roof so that only the back of it could be seen.

“A trap?” Green Lantern whispered.

“I am not sure.”

They both stepped quietly over to the table, careful with the placement of their feet as to not trigger any hidden snares.

The shutter doors, which usually allowed the telescope to observe the night sky, were open, and allowed golden sunlight to stream in to alight the man strapped to the table. Superman lay there, unconscious, and completely still. Diana felt her heart constrict at the sight of her prone friend.

“Superman?!”

Clark startled awake. “Rao!”

Both Hal and Diana jumped back at the sudden shout. “Jesus, Supes. You almost killed me!” Hal jested as he clutched his heart.

“You’re one to talk, I almost jumped off this table. Restraints be damned.” Clark replied.

Diana put her hand on his forehead. “Kal, are you okay?”

He looked up at her and yawned. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just a bit tired.”

“Tired? You? I didn’t even think you could get tired, Big Blue.” Hal teased.

“The bonds are infused with blue kryptonite. It’s sapped my powers.” His stomach growled. “Oh, wow. So that’s what hunger feels like.”

“Green Lantern, step back.” Wonder Woman swung her blade, expertly slicing through the metal restraints like butter.

Clark sat up as she moved to release his feet. “How did you find me?”

Hal rose into the air so he could look out of the roof shutters. “Well, you wouldn’t believe the trouble we’ve been through. Whoever took you, led us on a wild goose chase.” He put his hands on his hips and spun around in mid-air to face the others. ”Who _did_ take you?”

Clark rubbed at his wrists. “I uh…I don’t know.”

“Kal?”

Green Lantern landed back beside Diana. “Seems very strange. No security. No traps. Not even a measly goon at this location. Yet, every other place we’ve been today, I’ve been knee deep in henchmen,” he said.

Diana looked at Clark with a critical eye. There wasn’t a scratch on him apart from slight impressions where his skin had rubbed against the restraints. Whoever had taken him had used blue kryptonite instead of the pain inducing green variation. He seemed completely unharmed, they had even left the roof shutters open so his body's cells could absorb the direct sunlight. It was almost as if his kidnapper actually _cared._

She smiled wryly. “It wouldn’t have been your… Bat admirer, would it?”

Clark blushed. “I really don’t think he meant any harm.”

Hal laughed. “That guy again, really? I’d almost call him a stalker if you weren’t equally obsessed with him.”

“I am not!” Both of Superman’s teammates looked at him sceptically. “I just think he could be useful if he focused his talents—”

“Oh, his talents?” Green Lantern looked like he was having a field day. “Please, do tell.”

Clark looked at Wonder Woman so he wouldn’t have to see Hal’s leer. “It’s not like that.”

Green Lantern opened his mouth to deny Clark's honesty, but a blur of red appeared in the middle of them. “We’ve received word from Cyborg.” Flash paused. “Oh, hi, Clark.” He did a little wave and continued, “Cyborg has directed his course away from us. He’s going to Star Labs, they’ve just reported a break in.”

Hal groaned. “What now?

“Uh…” Clark looked pained. “Actually, I might know something about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Bruce could have kidnapped anyone as a diversion but he thought he may as well kidnap Clark and get a date out of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Come see us on our Tumblrs [aboutbatman](https://aboutbatman.tumblr.com/) and [cerberus-s!](https://cerberus-s.tumblr.com/)


End file.
